Nine Lives
by spyrolol995
Summary: This is not a fanfic from 16 life. I just put that there so that I can put in the story I made up totally from the top of my head. It is about a boy named Alex. Who finds out a secret in his family.. That is believed to be a curse that he now bares. But there is something else he doesn't know.. Read the story and comment on what you think please!


Introduction

My lungs are burning, my legs are feeling like led, each step being a heavy stomp as my cheap plastic shoes had skid into the concrete road. I didn't even bother to look behind me, because I already knew what was behind me, bullets had been whizzing past me, every now and then one skidding across my arm or leg. You are probably wondering why I am being shot at, and why I am running,, or even what I am running FROM. Well let me go back, to before I had been kidnapped, to before I was taken from my family and friends, to before..I had found out my secret.

Chapter: 1 Secrets

"Hey, cat boy, where do you think you're goin'?" The large boy in front of me had pushed me down as he rounded the corner, smirking at me. "No where..Now get out of my way." I had slowly stood, keeping my eyes to my feet, attempting to go around the boy. "I don't think so Kitty cat." The boy growled, putting an arm out in front of me. I had ducked, continuing to walk, only my pace had increased each step. "H-Hey! Get back here!" The boy had stomped towards me, his hands clenched into fists. "Leave me alone Robert.." I had not even glanced at the boy, the tone of my voice showing I was irritated, my pace slowly turning to a power walk. "Why don't you show me what you are hiding under the hat?" Robert had smirked at me, slowly but surely catching up to me. What AM I hiding under the hat? I don't even know.. "Nothing..I am hiding nothing" I my power walking had turned into a light run, As Robert had then began to run towards me, with little effort catching to me once more. "Then you wouldn't mind if I just did this would you?" Robert grinned quite evilly, being in arms length as he put his hand to the top of my head, attempting to rip off the hat. I had struggled as I grasp to the hanging out edges of the camo hat, this hat being almost like a sun hat. "N-No! Stop, please!" I begged to the boy, trying to get free from Roberts grasp. He had successfully ripped the hat off my head, surprised to see what had been poking from my head. I had quickly covered them, with both hands running off as Robert had only stared at me, dropping the hat, slowly forming another evil grin. "Huh, he really is a cat boy?" Robert had began to walk the other direction, as I had continued to run down the street and across the road. I had eventually reached my house, kicking the door open and then slamming it behind me. My mom had come to ask "How was school?" When I had interrupted her by me entering my room and slamming the door behind me, while flopping into the comfort of my bed. "Great...Why did this have to happen to me?" I groaned, curling up into a ball, as I had softly patted the very things sticking from my head. You probably can take a guess at what they are, yup, they are cat ears..And not only that. A long wispy black tail had came from behind him, swaying lightly, his ears being the same color. "How did these even get here!?" If you're wondering, no this is not that secret, these things came about a week ago and I have been able to hide them from everyone till today. I had groaned once again as I had turned my head to the door, hearing my mom knocking at the door. "Alex? Alex what is wrong? You seemed upset...May I come in?" Her voice being a bit muffled due to being behind the wooden door, slowly she turned the knob, opening the door and entering only for her to find out about my ears and tail.

"M-Mom!" I had cringed, sitting up quickly to look at her, hiding my tail under me and putting my pillow over onto my head to hide my ears. "E-Ears...And a T-Tail..What the hell happen to you.." She had stared at me, taking a step closer towards me, her hands held back slightly, yet as if they wanted to out reach for me. "Mom..Now I know this look bad but..And I have no idea how I got them!..." I had slowly uncovered my ears, backing from my mother. "Oh no...no no no no..This can't be happening!" She had then went to the middle of my room, pacing back and forth rather fast. "What? Mom what are you talking about?" I asked her, my head tilted only slightly, my tail making the sign of a question mark. "You have been passed down the curse of the nine lives..That means.." She widen her eyes, running out the door and into the living room of my home, having me follow behind slowly, the tail wave behind me. My mother had already been calling someone on the her white cell phone, a samsung galaxy 3 s. She had spoke into it, with my now enhanced hearing, I could hear my grandmother's voice. "Hello?" Her sweet comforting voice came from the speaker of the cell phone, my mother hesitating a moment "Maddy, where is Dan…" My mother finally spoke, her voice rather shaky. There was a long silence for a couple moments, before my grandmother broke it. "..He..Died of a heart attack last week.." Her voice once being soft and gentle, now to a sad, low tone. Once more a long silence, only I was the one to break it this time. "What does that mean, exactly?" I looked to my mother, with a slight frown. She stared to me again for a moment or two, then sighing as she spoke into the phone one last time before ending the call. "There..Is a family secret, that i should tell you about.." She stared at me, with a rather worried look, setting the cell phone down onto the table.


End file.
